German Christmas
by maiuayame
Summary: This is really a present for someone, but it's basically Prussia and Germany having a moment while decorating for Christmas, a Germancest moment meaing if you don't like that then you shouldn't read this.


"Hey Luddy, come help me make ze tree look even awesome than last ears awesome tree."

Germany rubbed his temples and came downstairs from his office where he was trying to get some last minute work done, however it seemed his older brother just wouldn't let that happen, the only reason Ludwig was actually giving in was because it was Christmas Eve, had it been any other day he'd tell Prussia to leave him the hell alone and sit down somewhere or get out of the house for the next few days.

However, he sadly couldn't do this on a holiday, but secretly he did like to help decorate the tree.

When he'd first gotten down the steps all he could see was the large pine scented tree which was stationed right by the staircase for all to see.

"Vhat could you possibly need mein help vith bruder?"

"Aww come on West, I got our old decorations out and have them all in a boxy hooked, and the ribbon is already on the tree…" Germany could already hear the slight wine in Prussia's voice as he probably imagined the blonde would say no to decorating.

Instead Germany reached out from the stair case and ran a hand along the silky white fabric running around the tree.

"J- Ja, I'll help."

"Yes! Christmas is going to be awesome this year."

"You know zis tree should have been up and decorated right?"

"I didn't want to do it without ya West."

Prussia said, practically disappearing in the large box of ornaments.

Germany smiled and descended the stairs to get his own share of decorations to add to the tree.

As he bent down to pick some up, Prussia chose then to look up, causing their lips to meet.

Germany, not surprised at all about his brothers actions only moved in a bit closer as his brother ran hand through his hair, causing its usual neat style to spring up as if he'd just woken up.

"Come on West, you can get into my pants whenever you want, but you got to wait till after the tree is done."

"You started it!" the blonde said as Prussia began adding large gold bulbs to the tree, Germany had a handful of gold flowers which would fit in at different places. He would have added more to the bottom of the tree but each time he bent down Prussia's hand "accidentally" found its way to his backside.

Next they began adding the more sentimental ornaments, the first was a picture enclosed in a golden winter wonderland frame, small enough to hang.

It was a picture of the two brothers lying down under the stars in each other's arms, Prussia stared at the picture for so long he'd accidentally dragged Germany's attention to it.

Seeing the picture Germany nuzzled Prussia's neck as he took it out of his brother's hands and placed on soft kiss to his neck, "You'll get your country back bruder, you will be more than mein eastside.

"No, West, I like being your Eastside, it's awesome, and I don't have to do a lot of unawesome paperwork."

Germany just shook his head and placed image at the top of the tree where it practically seemed to glow down on them like the sun.

The net few ornaments were all old and from Germany's youth, snowmen were hung and two balls had their flags painted on them, and from them they could remember the very texture of their first flags, the smell of the day, just as any other nation could. One by one each ornament was added to the tree until the final touch had come, the star.

It was a bright gold and like the picture frame was like the very sun, it represented more than the finishing of a Christmas tree though, it had been placed on the top of a new tree each year but believe it or not it was the same star which all the nations gathered under before world war I, it was Christmas party and Prussia had actually found the star sitting alone and cold out in the middle of the woods, Even then it shined like its own sun so he took it home and insisted it be placed at the very top of the tree, and no one disagreed.

"Done, I thought ve vould never get done."

Prussia grinned, "see what happens when you help me, things get done faster, that shows you should let me help you more."

"Nein, it shows me that you know how to do more than goof off and get out of work."

"Well…." Prussia railed off before his usual ego kicked in, "well of course I can do more than goof off, come to my bedroom chambers and I shall show you the extent of my awesome skill and abilities.

Prussia then ran upstairs, and yeah Germany followed right behind him.


End file.
